List of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia supports
The is a list of supports in''' Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Alm and Clair C Support *'Clair: '''Ah! Salutations, Alm. *'Alm: 'H-hello, Clair... *'Clair: 'And just what are you guffawing at? Such behavior is unspeakably boorish! *'Alm: 'Sorry! Sorry, very sorry. It's just, who says, "Salutations" on a battlefield? *'Clair: 'Wh-- Bu-- I say it! Oh, very well. How would our fearless leader have me greet him instead? *'Alm: 'Haha, I'm not criticizing the way you speak, Clair. In fact, I like that about you. *'Clair: 'Y'you do? B Support *'Clair: 'Oh, Alm! Salutations and....um...felicitations? *'Alm: 'Hey, Clair. How are you-- wait, "felicitations"? *'Clair: 'Was that too much? I fear these are rather difficult to devise. *'Alm: 'You're...inventing new greetings? Is this because of what I said? *'Clair: 'What? No! Perish the thought! ...I merely felt like being creative. *sigh* Oh, posh, Fine, I admit it. You said you liked my greetings, and I, perhaps... wanted you to like me more. *'Alm: 'But Clair, I like you the way you ARE. You're proud, overbearing, and don't give a damn what people think of you. *'Clair: 'I am NOT overbearing! A boy will take that at once! I'm the queen of Zofian high society! Why should I care what YOU think? *'Alm: 'Ha ha ha! THERE'S the Clair I like. *'Clair: 'Ugh! A Support *'Clair: 'Salutations, Alm! *'Alm: 'Salutations, Clair. *'Clair: 'Tell me, were you not mesmerized and bewitched by my fighting today? *'Alm: 'Oh, riveted! How could I look away? You're like a Valkyrie descended. I know that I'LL never trifle with the queen of high society. *'Clair: 'Ha! Not if you value your life. Heh. And oh dear, a Valkyrie... Goodness! *'Alm: 'Heh heh. I'm glad you enjoyed that. *'Clair: 'Truth be told, I needed a good chuckle. Alm, may I tell you something? When you said you like me the way I am, that meant a great deal to me. Because I care for you too--and how we laugh together over the silliest things I feel simply wonderful when we are together. *'Alm: 'Wow. Thanks, Clair. That's very nice of you to say. You're kind of making me blush. *'Clair: 'Ha ha ha. Alm and Mycen C Support *'Mycen: 'Alm. *'Alm: 'Grandfather. *'Mycen: 'So it seems we must finally take up swords together. I knew this day would come. *'Alm: 'I'm sorry, Grandfather, but... Well, I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to you just yet. Can you give me a little more time to process what happened? *'Mycen: 'Of Course. B Support *'Mycen: 'So you've decided to speak with me? *'Alm: 'Yes, but I'd like to give a chance to explain myself first. When I first learned what happened, I felt deceived. You should have told me about my father and where I was from. But, while I felt deceived, that wasn't the thing that hurt me. What hurt me was finding out that you're not really my grandfather. *'Mycen: 'You will always be my grandson, Alm. You and Celica are like blood to me. I never would have known the joys of family had I not met you. *'Alm: 'Then let's remain a famly--you can be my grandfather, and I your grandson. Er, if that's alright? *'Mycen: 'I would have it no other way. A Support *'Mycen: 'Your skill with a sword has improved markedly, Alm. I hardly recognize you as the boy I trained in Ram Village. It seems war was a far better teacher than I. *'Alm: 'Don't be daft. I never would have survived this long without all I learned from you. I only joined the Deliverance to prove some of your greatness lives on in me. *'Mycen: 'The Deliverance... When that boy Lukas came to see me, I knew the gears were starting to turn. Nothing could stop you from choosing the path you were meant to be on. I am glad I could be one of the tiny forces that helped get you there. *'Alm: 'Tiny? Hardly! *'Mycen: 'I will be with you to the end--until you finish what fate has in store for you. It was your father's wish, and now it's mine as well. It will not be much longer. Stay focused, boy. *'Alm: 'I will. Alm and Faye C Support *'Faye: 'There you are, Alm! *'Alm: 'Hello, Faye. How's it going? *'Faye: 'I'm doing just fine. Seeing your face is always a bright spot in my day. *'Alm: 'Heh. I'm glad it's not a low point. *'Faye: 'Now, shall I head back and slay more of your enemies for you? *'Alm: 'Slay...enemies for me? Um... Er, I would hope you're doing it it for a better reason than just...me. *'Faye: 'Oh, is THAT what you want? ...Because I'll do it. I'll fight for any cause you desire! Just promise you'll be watching Alm! Promise to look at me! *'Alm: 'Faye, I... Look, just, please be careful, all right? B Support *'Faye: 'Alm! *'Alm: 'Hey, Faye. How are things? *'Faye: 'Things are UTTERLY FANTASTIC! ...Aren't you going to ask me why? *'Alm: 'Um... Wh...why? *'Faye: 'Well! Remember when you sat next to me at dinner yesterday? You gave me that leftover heel of bread you didn't want! *'Alm: 'You're excited about...bread? *'Faye: 'No, silly! You touched my hand! ...I was up all night thinking about it. Oh, but don't worry--I drank a bunch of tea, so I'm ready to kill in your name! Just point me at your enemies and watch me go! *'Alm: 'Um, that's... Wow. I guess I'm glad she's able to find happiness in the...little things? (But I'm also worried about the toll this war is taking on her...) A Support *'Faye: 'Alm... *'Alm: 'Hey, Faye... *'Faye: 'Our journey will be over soon, won't it? And because of that, there's something I need to tell you. I know now probably isn't the best time in the world, but I have to get it out. *'Alm: 'All right. I'm listening. *'Faye: 'There's a dream I have... Or more of a wish, I suppose. But I dream that after the war is over, you'll return with me to Ram VIllage. We'll have a little garden... we'll hunt our own food... And we'll never have to fight another war for as long as we live! Pretty good dream, don't you think? *'Alm: 'Yeah, it's...it's nice. *'Faye: 'So do you think it'll come true? *'Alm: 'I'm sorry, Faye, but...no. I'm not going back to the village. I can't. Not anymore. There are too many things for me to do. But I'll always be thankful for you and all my friends back home. I never would have found my place if it wasn't for you. You're very special to me, Faye. Just...not in the way you want. So knowing all that, will you keep jouneying with me anyway? *'Faye: 'Oh, I suppose. This IS a pretty grand adventure, after all. Still, I thought that if I came with you, we'd find something together that... Oh, never mind. I should have known such a thing wasn't really possible. But I'd like to keep my feelings for you, if that's all right. At least until we part? Will you allow me that much? *'Alm: 'Of course, Faye. Lukas and Clive C Support *'Lukas: 'Clive. *'Clive: Ho, Lukas! Well met. *'Lukas: '''So how does it feel to have doffed the oh-so-heavy mantle of leadership? *'Clive:' Ha ha! Do I sense a hint of judgement there? I wager I'm lucky someone as level-headed as you keeps me on my toes. Forsyth is all emotion, while Python... Well, Python hardly seems to care about much of anything. Both are fine soldiers in their own ways, but neither is a great advisor. *'Lukas: Ha ha ha. Well, don't tell Forsyth. He'd crawl under his bed and never come again. *'''Clive: sigh* I'd laugh were it not true. You see why I need someone like you? A cold observer to watch over me. *'Lukas:' ...... B Support * Lukas: '''...... * '''Clive: Is something wrong, Lukas? Why the troubled expression? * Lukas: '''Clive... I was thinking over what you said. About my being a "cold observer"? * '''Clive: What, that? * Lukas: '''Yes, that. It's true--I AM cold. Few passions ever manage to flare up in me. Granted, I'm not nearly as dispassionate as Python... But just once, I should be red with rage, green with envy... Something! I wonder if it's normal to feel so... detached. * '''Clive: Of course it is. And I believe such perfect composure to be a virtue beyond compare. * Lukas: '''Well, I am who I am. I imagine I should stop hoping for more. A Support * '''Clive: Lukas. * Lukas: '''Clive. What is it? * '''Clive: The war is drawing to a close. I just wanted to offer thanks for your many services to the Deliverance. Without your fiery presence, we never would have made it this far. * Lukas: '''My...fiery presence? Are you certain you aren't confusing me with someone? Or is this an attempt to cheer me up after our last heart-to-heart? * '''Clive: Er...n-no! Of course not! *sigh* And here I thought I was being subtle. People always see right through me in a way they never do you. * Lukas: '''Well, that's because I'm the cold and composed one. Heh heh. Why do you keep me around if not for my greatest virtue? Gray and Tobin C Support * '''Gray: Hey, Tobe. How goes? * Tobin: '''*sigh* It goes, I guess. * '''Gray: Uh, do you think you could sound a little less cheerful? * Tobin: '''I don't know, you tell me. Why did you have to-- * '''Gray: Huh? * Tobin: '''Ugh, never mind. Forget it. * '''Gray: Wait, what did I do? B Support * Gray: So, uh, Tobin? Are we gonna clear the air here or what? * Tobin: '''Yeah, I suppose. So is it just me or are you and Clair getting...close? * '''Gray: Huh? You think? I feel like she spends all her time telling me to bug off. * Tobin: '''Yeah, but that's just it. She's confortable around you, or else she'd never let her hair down like that. * '''Gray: Heh heh. That's a weird way of reading into things. Why can't you put that much thought into anything else? * Tobin: '''Oh, you're looking for a fight? Let's take it outside, clown! * '''Gray: We're already outside. And I'm kind of busy fighting these other guys... * Tobin: '''Ha ha ha! * '''Gray: Ha ha ha! Come on already, let's take out our aggression on someone who deserves it. A Support * Gray: Hey Tobe. Got a minute? * Tobin: '''What's wrong? * '''Gray: Well, I was wondering something. So if Clair fell for someone else--like Alm, or...oh, I dunno, ME--what would you do? * Tobin: '''What COULD I do? I'd be hurt, but she's a lady of noble birth and I'm just...you know, Tobin. Guys like me are lucky if women like that even show up in our dreams. * '''Gray: Heh. That's good attitude. * Tobin: '''Hey, the writing is on the wall. She's out of my league. But I don't have to throw away the good things I DO have over her. You know, like my best friend? * '''Gray: I wouldn't want to lose my best pal either. * Tobin: '''Good. What do you say we make it through today and figure things out from there? * '''Gray: It's a date! Er, or a plan. Whatever. ...Let's do what you just said. Gray and Clair C Support * Gray: Heya, Clair. How's tricks? * Clair: Salutations, Gray. I fare passably well, if that's what you're asking. Still, a shame you're not Alm. A visit from him would have lifted my spirits. * Gray: Ouch. Tell me how you really feel. But then again, roses with thorns are the ones I enjoy tending best. * Clair: And does the budding gardener think cajolery makes the flowers grow? * Gray: Cajoe... Cajoke...? I don't know that word. * Clair: You have no shame, Gray. And I have no time for empty words. Now if you will excuse me... * Gray: What? Wait! Sheesh, man. What's HER problem? B Support * Gray: Clair! Hey, slow down! * Clair: Forgive me. I did not see you there. * Gray: Look, about the whole cajoking thing... * Clair: Ca-JOLING. And was there some part of what I said that you failed to grasp? * Gray: Yeah, just...all of it? What's the deal? what did I do wrong? * Clair: Oh, my dear gray. Let me attempt to lay it out for you; First, what do you want from me? * Gray: I'm madly in love with you! Isn't that obvious? * Clair: You do not even know the meaning of the word. You think you can walk up to a woman and ply her with a few compliments? You truly expect her to swoon the moment you offer up your love? * Gray: Yeah, but... I DO love you! * Clair: No. You do not. You WANT me. You intend to HAVE me. But not at the expense of your pride. You toss out kind words and I-love-yous without putting any weight behind them. That way, if I refuse you, you can tell yourself it was all a jape in good fun. * Gray: But that's...not how I feel at all. * Clair: Yes, poor you. And what of my feelings? Do I not deserve better than these trite gambits of yours? My heart belongs to the man who takes the time to know me BEFORE he loves me. Now never speak to me again. * Gray: Clair... A Support * Clair: Um...Gray? * Gray: ...What? You said to never speak to you again. So do I just walk away now or what? * Clair: I may have been...out of line. I had only just found how close Alm and Celica are, and I... I was sorting through my emotions. * Gray: *sigh* So I'm next down the list? * Clair: No, I merely wanted to apologize for taking out my frustrations on you. I did not mean what I said--or at least not in the manner I said it. Will you forgive me? Honestly, I enjoy these talks of ours. And not because of the sweet nothings you whisper. But because and clumsy as you are, I know you would never hurt a fly. You are a kind man, Gray. ...And you deserve better than me. * Gray: *sigh* Look, I know this may sound like I haven't learned a damn thing, but... * Clair: Yes? * Gray: I'm more in love with you than ever. Okay? There, I said it. * Clair: What?! * Gray: I don't even care if you rebuke me. Hell, that almost makes it WORSE! You're the lady I've fallen for. Your eyes are like...whirlpools! * Clair: ...Good heavens. You really HAVEN'T learned anything. But I think you deserve a proper answer this time, and so I shall consider it. * Gray: Heh heh. Well...all right, then. Tobin and Kliff C Support * Tobin: Hey,l look who's here! * Kliff: What do you want, Tobin? Don't talk to me unless you need something * Tobin: '''Wow! What crawled up your armor? You know, you've been testier than usual lately. Did I do something wrong? * '''Kliff: Nope. You're imagining it. Now how about we get back to fighting and forget all this small talk? * Tobin: '''What? ...Hey! Come on, Kliff, would you just.... *sigh* B Support * '''Tobin: '''Hey, Kliff. What's new? * '''Kliff: Are you kidding? I thought I told you-- * Tobin: '''Yeah, yeah. No small talk. Guess I forgot. * '''Kliff: Or else you're doing it on purpose to get under my skin. * Tobin: '''Heh heh. * '''Kliff: I really can't stand when you do that. * Tobin: '''Yeesh. Do you want to talk about it? Maybe need a hug? A Support * '''Kliff: Tobin. * Tobin: '''By the Mother! Did you actually just start a conversation? * '''Kliff: You were going to approach me anyway. ...Don't ask me why. I thought treating you like dirt would have inspired to give me space. * Tobin: '''Aw, you don't treat me like dirt! Look, you like to vent, I get it. * '''Kliff: How can you be so NICE? I try to be nice, but other people just drive me crazy. And when you let me take it out on you, I feel even worse. * Tobin: '''So what? That's normal. You're my friend--I don't care if you give me a guff once in a while. * '''Kliff: Really? * Tobin: '''Sure! Plus I'm not so nice-- there are lots of things that tick me off. I just choose to let 'em slide. ...Except maybe when Alm or Gray show me up. I can't stand that. * '''Kliff: Well, they ARE much better at fighting than you. * Tobin: '''Hey! * '''Kliff: Heh. Sorry, couldn't resist. Silque and Faye C Support * Silque: '''Hello, Faye. * '''Faye: '''Oh, Silque! We seem to keep running into each other here on the battlefield. * '''Silque: '''Yes, well, I was hoping we could get to know each other better. There are so few of us women fighting alongside Sir Alm, after all. And there are many things I wish to talk about that aren't for the ears of men. * '''Faye: '''Well, um... I don't think that kind of friendship is for me. Sorry. * '''Silque: '''Huh? * '''Faye: '''I'd rather spend time near Alm than stand about gossiping. No offense. Anyway... Good luck, I guess! * '''Silque: '''What in Mila's name just happened? B Support * '''Silque: '''Faye! There you are! * '''Faye: '''Hello again, Silque. You sure are persistent. * '''Silque: '''I would like to make a proposal. If you don 't like gossip, why don't we talk about Sir Alm? He's something we can bond over, don't you think? Talking about Alm isn't fun unless Alm himself is there. Look, it's okay. Not everyone has to be friends, right? * '''Silque: '''Faye? ...Faye? *sigh* I've lost her again... A Support * '''Faye: '''Hello, Silque. * '''Silque: '''Faye? I thought you'd never speak to me again. * '''Faye: '''Weeeell... After you stopped approching me, I realized I kinda...miss your company. I guess I needed a friend after all. Sorry I was so rude. * '''Silque: '''Oh, it's alright. It's just nice to feel missed. And now we can finally talk! * '''Faye: '''Hee hee. You're a good person, Silque. Even if your tongue does like to wag. I'm still not one for gossip, but I would like to know more about you. Maybe we can talk again soon? * '''Silque: '''That would be lovely! Clair and Delthea C Support * '''Delthea: '''Heya, Clair! Mind if I tug on your ear for a sec? * '''Clair: If that crass phrase means you wish to speak with me, then please proceed. * Delthea: 'It's about your bro. You know, Clive? I really like him. He's so dashing! Plus he's all cultured and stuff. * '''Clair: '''Well, I can hardly blame you for having such refined tastes. Ha ha. I adore my brother, and so I understand why you might be so smitten with him. But I fear his heart belongs to Mathilda. * '''Delthea: '''Ooo, Mathilda! Gods, why'd I even bother asking? B Support * '''Delthea: '''Oh, Clive... My heart sings for you... La la la la! * '''Clair: '''Pardon me, Delthea, but perhaps you might tell me about YOUR brother. I find Luthier to be a singularly unique individual! * '''Delthea: '''What? I think the phrase you're looking for is "totally weird.". Clive and Lu are like day and night. Er, knight and day? Whatever. * '''Clair: '''Surely he's not as bad as... whatever you were trying to say? He's a knowledgeable and gifted mage, from what I hear. * '''Delthea: '''Oh, sure--but the rest of him is a total disaster. No tact, no friends, no sense of what's going on in the world... All he cares about is his stupid magic. Why couldn't I have a normal brother? * I see... A Support * '''Clair: '''Greetings, Delthea. I was hoping we could speak a little more about Luthier. * '''Delthea: '''Oh gods, what now? * '''Clair: '''I was just thinking how you were exactly right about him. Gifted mage or no, he clearly inhabits his own bizarre little reality. I understand now why you might be so horrified to share his blood. * '''Delthea: '''Well yeah, obviously! Duh! ...Wait, did I say horrified? Because I mean, he DOES kinda sorta go out of his way to help others. So while he's no hot stallion like Clive, I don't know if he's all THAT bad. Lu's just... I dunno. Lu, I guess. I didn't mean to give you an impression that I hate him or anything. * '''Clair: '''Aha. Just as I suspected. * '''Delthea: '''Huh? HEY, WAIT! Did you just trick me into saying nice stuff about my brother? * '''Clair: '''I merely wanted to know how you truly feel. ...And I must say I'm relieved. Because now I know you love your brother every bit as I do mine. We must spemnd more time together, you and I. We have so much in common! * '''Delthea: '''Yeah, I dunno. I'm not really big on mind games. But I DO like talking to you, so... Oh, all right. I guess we can be friends. * '''Clair: '''Ha ha! Splendid! Clive and Mathilda C Support *'Mathilda: 'Clive! *'Clive: 'Mathilda! Every night, I dreamt of being able to fight at your side again like this. *'Mathilda: 'As did I, my love. I fear I'm so excited, I can barely keep hold of my weapon. ...You do have that effect on me. *'Clive: 'Heh heh. In that case, I hope I don't lose us the damned battle. There's no need for you to be nervous. I'll be right there. Now go forth and tear the enemy aparet like the beautiful war maiden you are. *'Mathilda: 'I thought you would never ask. Watch over me, my love! *'Clive: 'My sweet, how could I otherwise? B Support *'Mathilda: 'Clive! *'Clive: 'Mathilda! The artistry of your lance swings has been making my heart soar. *'Mathilda: 'I have a long way to go before I can wield a lance like you, my love. *'Clive: 'Nonsense, my darling. There is no warrior I would sooner go back-to-back with in battle than you. You will bring us certain victory. Mark my words! *'Mathilda: 'I'm so very glad you agree. ...In truth, I was just checking. Now point me at your foes, that I may cut the louts down one by one! *'Clive: 'Ha ha ha! Where to begin! A Support *'Mathilda: 'Ah, Clive... *'Clive: 'Mathilda, what grieves you? you look so sad. Where hides your lovely smile? *'Mathilda: 'It's your sister... She claims I was showing you up on the battlefield. That it was...unbecoming. This conversation set my mind a'whirl. On the battlefield, man and woman are equals judged by skill alone. But you are to be my lord husband. It was never my wish to diminish you or bring you to shame. *'Clive: 'My sister is the one who should be ahsamed. Such an old fashioned idea! I will never be your "lord," and your exploits bring me naught but pride. If I want to outshine you, then I must earn it by my own hand. Don't you dare change. I love you exactly as you are. *'Mathilda: 'And here I thought I could never love you more...! *'Clive: 'Now get back there and have at those dastards, you wild Valkyrie. *'Mathilda: 'Ah, it does my heart good to hear those words. Now stand back while I unleash the sevel hells upon these pitiful fools! Forsyth and Python C Support *'Forsyth: 'Python! Ho, Python! *'Python: 'Crivens, here he comes again... What is it now, Forsyth? *'Forsyth: 'Don't give me that innocent mummery act! Do you think I'm not watching you? Sir Alm and the others are fighting five times as hard and you are! You're barely even pretending to try! Have you no honor or shame? *'Python: 'Shame? ...nope, sorry. Not feeling it. But good on that lot for keeping at it! *'Forsyth: 'You know, it's high past time I told you a number of-- *'Python: 'Whoops, here comes the enemy. Gotta skedaddle now. Ta-ta! *'Forsyth: 'Python! Come back here at once! He simply does not get it... B Support *'Forsyth: 'Python. *'Python: 'Oy, gods! It's after me again! Won't someone save poor Python? *'Forsyth: 'I am not an "it," you daft fool! Why can't you take things seriously? *'Python: 'Er...because I'm more effective when I don't? *'Forsyth: 'Oh, you needn't tell me twice, I'm well aware of how you function in this world. No goals. No passion. Just flitting about while doing the bare minimum. Your life must be so horribly empty. *'Python: 'It's pretty grand, actually. So maybe you should stop painting me as the picture of misery and woe. The carefree life is surprisingly fun. You should give it a whirl. *'Forsyth: 'Well, I HAVE thought I might benefit from being a bit more...capricious. *'Python: 'Heh! What, you? Oh, gods no, you'd be terrrible at it. *'Forsyth: 'YOU JUST SAID I SHOULD DO IT! *'Python: 'Ha ha! A Support *'Forsyth: '...... *'Python: 'Forsyth? You all right there, pal? You haven't yelled aty me yet. In fact, you NEVER snap at me anymore. Don't tell me you've given up. *'Forsyth: 'No, I wouldn't call it "giving up." But the excuses you come up for not trying are beyond comprehension. *'Python: 'That's because you're not TRYING to comprehend them. Look, I'm not like the other folks. I don't like chasing wildly after some dream. Dreams don't fill the belly, and they sure don't pay for life's other comforts. So you know what? I'm happier without 'em. *'Forsyth: 'Truly? *sigh* Well, that sounds utterly depressing, but if you're happy, I'll let it be, Butt we ARE fighting a battle here, so perhaps a modicum of help is in order? *'Python: 'Aye aye, cap'n! I'll give you my all! *'Forsyth: 'Oh, somehow, I doubt that... Luthier and Delthea C Support *'Luthier: 'Hold, Dethea! *'Delthea: 'Huh? Ugh, what is it, Lu? *'Luthier: 'Would you please stop fooling about? This is a battlefield! You've been acting far too brazen - you're going to get someone killed. *'Delthea: 'Well, excuuuse me for taking some initiative around this joint! I go out and wipe the floor with the bad guys, and now I get a LECTURE?! *'Luthier: 'I'm not criticizing you - but showing a bit of dignity would be nice. For you see, the thing about you is-- *'Delthea: 'Wooould yooouuu pleeeeease SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUP?! Nothing I do is EVER good enough for you! Just leave me alone, you big LOSER! *'Luthier: 'Pardon me?! Hold it! You come back here right now, young lady, or I'll-- *sigh* B Support A Support Tatiana and Zeke C Support *'Tatiana: 'Zeke, my love! *'Zeke: 'Ah, my sweet Tatiana. How cruel for the gods to unite us in such grim times. It grieves to see you take up arms and put yourself in danger. *'Tatiana: 'Don't say that. This way, we can be together. I'd rather stand with you than cower at home wandering if you'll ever return. *'Zeke: 'As I with you. *'Tatiana: 'Promise me, Zeke - promise that we'll always be together. *'Zeke: 'I swear it. On this and every battlefield, I will be at your side, keeping you from harm. *'Tatiana: 'Hee hee. Good. B Support *'Zeke: ...... *'Tatiana: '''Zeke? *'Zeke: '...Ah, Tatiana. What is it, my sweet? *'Tatiana: 'Well, it's just... You were staring off into space, my love. *'Zeke: 'Ah. Perhaps I was. The ringing of swords in battle calls up strange images in my mind. I see wars I can't possibly have waged... A past I cannot remember living... *'Tatiana: '...... *'Zeke: 'We should not dwell on such thoughts. Please forget I spoke of it. A Support *'Tatiana: 'You fight well today, my love. My eyes could barely keep up with the flashings of your lance. *'Zeke: 'Ah, Tatiana... *'Tatiana: 'Oh no! Are you hurt? Because I can heal you if- *'Zeke: 'Tatiana. You need not pretend this doesn't affect you. *'Tatiana: 'I'm not pretending. *'Zeke: 'I know you too well to be fooled. If your heart aches, you can speak of it. Perhaps I should have kept there musings to myself.... No. Hear me, my sweet. No matter how often the past invades my mind, none but you will ever enter my heart. I promise to be here for you always. *'Tatiana: 'Oh, my love... *'Zeke: 'Now, shall we end this fight? Tomorrow awaits if we survive today. Celica and Mae C Support *'Mae: 'Hey Celica! How's tricks? *'Celica: 'Hello, Mae. I'm managing well enough, I imagine. *'Mae: 'Great! Oh, but if you DO wanna start slacking, you just leave things to me. *'Celica: 'Hee hee. You're always so full of energy, Mae. *'Mae: 'Yup! That's pretty much my one selling point. ...Well, that and zapin' fools. Now get ready, because I'm gonna help the heck out of you today! B Support *'Mae: '*sigh* ... *'Celica: 'What's wrong, Mae? It's not like you to sigh so...aggressively. Is there some way I can help? *'Mae: 'Oh, it's nothing important. It's just... well, I was wondering - Do you think girls should be all delicate and proper and junk? *'Celica: 'Er, well, I suppose I think there's room for every girl to be herself. *'Mae: 'Wait, you mean it?! Aw, but you're super nice, so of course you'd say that. You don't count! *'Celica: 'I don't...count? Oh, enough of this, Mae. What's your REAL problem? *'Mae: 'What?! Uhh... Okay, so here's the thing... Hypothetically - just hjypothetically - let's say there was someone I liked. Someone I'd always been close to, but who never saw me as a woman. I mean, in that case, I'D have to be the problem, right? *'Celica: 'I don't... Oh. Oooooooh. I don't think you need to worry, Mae. Youre a wonderful woman. You're kind and cheerful, and you always encourage your friends to keep going. You're an absolute catch the way you are. Have confidence in yourself! *'Mae: 'Aw, geez... I'm blushing... ...I mean, hypothetically! We're still just talking hypothetically, right? *'Celica: 'Er, yes. Yes, of course. *'Mae: 'Tee hee! Hey, thanks, though. Really. A Support *'Mae: 'Hey, Celica! Hold up! *'Celica: 'Oh! Hello, Mae. You seem to be back in your usual high spirits. *'Mae: 'You know it! I decided that being myself was the most important thing after all. *'Celica: 'I think that's very wise. Besides, it made me sad to see you down. *'Mae: 'Hey, but thanks again. You know? For what you said? I was really happy to hear how you felt about me. You gave me the butt-kick of confidence that I needed. *'Celica: 'Goodness! Well, I only shared the truth wth you. I'm proud to call you my friend, Mae, and I hope to do so for a long time. *'Mae: 'Of course, silly! We'll be besties forever! Now get ready to get the heck helped out of you yet AGAIN! Celica and Atlas C Support *'Celica: 'Hello, Atlas. *'Atlas: 'Lady Celica! *'Celica: 'I hope you're feeling well. I often worry that you push yourself too hard. *'Atlas: 'Heh heh! Aw, a little scrap like this ain't nothing to worry about. Heck, I do this kinda thing to unwind! *'Celica: 'You talk like it's a tavern brawl! Although I wager the general idea's the same. *'Atlas: 'More or less, yeah. So you can keep the orders coming! You saved my life, remember? Gotta do what I can to pay you back. *'Celica: 'I see. Well, thank you, Atlas. Just please be careful, okay? B Support *'Atlas: '...... *'Celica: 'What's wrong, Atlas? We're in combat, yet you seem distracted. *'Atlas: 'Sorry, Lady Celica. I was just thinking of my little brothers and got a mite distracted. I hope they're doing all right. *'Celica: 'I hope so too. You must miss them most terribly. *'Atlas: 'Yeah, but some things just have to wait. Right now, we need to focus on cleaning this place up! *'Celica: '...... A Support Celica and Conrad C Support *'Celica: 'Oh! Hello, Conrad. *'Conrad: 'Anthiese? Is that you, Sister? *'Celica: 'Well, yes, of course, but... Hee hee... *(Conrad puts off mask) *'Conrad: 'Huh? What's so funny? *'Celica: 'S-sorry, it's just... I know in my head it's you, but you just look so INTENSE with that mask on! It's like I have two different brothers. *'Conrad: 'Aw, whaaat? C'mon! I'm the only brother you need! *'Celica: 'Hee hee. Yes, you're right. One is MORE than enough. B Support *'Conrad: 'Anthiese! Everything all right? *'Celica: 'Er, Conrad? What happened to your mask? *'Conrad: 'I decided to stop wearing it when you're around. I mean, how could I keep it on after what you said last time? *'Celica: 'Aww... I was only teasing, Conrad. Please don't take it to heart. *'Conrad: 'Even if you didn't mean it seriously, it's serious to me. *'Celica: 'Oh, come on, Brother, don't be like that! A Support *'Conrad: 'Anthiese! *'Celica: 'Oh! I didn't know you were so close by. *'Conrad: 'Heh heh. kinda funny how we keep running into each other like this, huh? *'Celica: 'This is hardly the time for idle chit-chat, Conrad. Everyone else is fighting their hardest, and we need to do the same. Why can't you be as sharp and dashing as when you were the masked knight? *'Conrad: 'Wait, dashing? Daaaashing? Er, one second! *(Conrad puts on mask) *'Conrad: 'Any who dare lay a hand on my sister shall feel the sting of my blade! *'Celica: '''Hee hee! Yes! THAT'S the spirit! Mae and Boey C Support B Support A Support Genny and Sonya C Support B Support A Support Saber and Jesse C Support B Support A Support Valbar and Leon C Support B Support A Support Kamui and Leon C Support B Support A Support Palla and Catria C Support B Support A Support Palla and Est C Support B Support A Support Catria and Est C Support B Support A Support